Drip drip drip
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Drip drip drip drip - Only she could bring out the blood lust of the demon within him.


_**Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip**_

All they could do was watch the scene unfold in front of them, something out of a nightmare,it would be a sight that would never leave their minds, for ever to be etched in thier memories, hidden away yet a dark reminder to them all and those around.

He was truely a monster.

 _ **Drip drip drip drip drip drip**_

None of them could find a voice, to speak or to utter anything even Robin who had lived through the cruel world with dark sight. She could not believe the sight before her, holding her hand over her mouth, it made her feel sick to her stomach so she turned away from it all, hard to take it in. Sanji had wanted to move to her, to provide some comfort but he was rooted to his spot, unable to move, unable to take his eyes off the scene in front. His hands had dropped to his side, his cigarette long forgotten about and soon he looked around them.

Franky had moved to Robin and was providing comfort, like her, he could not stomach the scene any longer and proceeded to hold her in his arms. Brook stood to the left, there was no emotion upon his face, it seemed like he was not affected but they knew not to judge for if they looked carefully, they would see that his hands were shaking. Yes he showed nothing on the front but inside, there was a mix of emotions running about.

It was their captain that stood in front, closer to it all and had yet to say anything but they all could see and feel the emotions roll off him like waves within a storm however all he could do was stare.

His first mate standing in front of him, few feet away, among the chaos.

 _ **Drip drip drip drip drip drip**_

The other half of the crew had made a quick dash back to the ship before the nightmare could begin, Franky thanked the heavens that Chopper and Usopp had not seen it all unfold, Robin was right down grateful that Nami did not see it with her eyes but it brought a wave of tears down her face.

Her partner, her friend, her sister did not deserve what happened, did not deserve to be rushed out of the hallway by Chopper and Usopp, she did not deserve the blood that was scattered on her clothes, she did not deserve the large painful wound etched onto her chest.

Nami did not deserve to fight for her life.

To be fighting against death itself.

Because they had been slow to stop the motion that lead them all to this moment in time.

 _ **Drip drip drip drip drip**_

 _'It was just to be a normal scoutung mission, nothing else'_

It should of been an easy day, everything had been going right till it took a horrible turn for worst

They had landed on an island, small white beach behind that a normal looking forest that with a good eye hid several different buildings. 4 months on the sea, they had been happy to go on a small adventure around said island, being out on the sea was great and all but sometimes they needed a break on land,  
stumbling on the castle had been pure luck, they had all wanted to go in and look around inside. Usopp had tried to back out like he normally did with creepy places, it brought laughter to the rest of the group, yet how did it end so badly.

Like every place they went to, an ambush had been waiting for them inside.

 _'We can handle this'_

Thats what they thought, it was like every ambush they encounter on their journey, nothing was different than before yet none of them could of guess the outcome of the battle.

Not them, Not Luffy, Not the Marines

Defintly Not Nami and Zoro

 _ **Drip drip drip drip**_

It was normal for them to get into a fight, be there to back up one another, always there to protect each other for thats what a family did for one another.

Fighting was what they were great at, they werent called the monster trio for nothing, each one of them was doing good but it just seemed like an endless hord of marines.

Never ending.

Then it happened, changing the battle for the worst.

Like normal Zoro was taking on a lot of men, though he took down a lot of them like they were nothing but leaves dancing on the winds of his blades, he had left his back open. The swordsman had honour and did not believe in cutting a man from behind however one marine did not have the same views. Charging at him, blade raised ready to strike, getting closer to the man then with one gust of strength thrusted the sword in, feeling a gasp and the push back force of his blade sinking in a body.

The marine was ready to look upon green hair and the back of the swordsman however he did not find those in his view...

Orange locks and a female body.

The Navigator.

"NAMI!"

 _ **Drip drip drip**_

A simple shout would of been enough, an attack sent that way could of alerted Zoro, it would of defiantly yet she could not find the words to form a sentence but rather she felt her own body move. He was always saving her, putting his body on the line for them no matter what but this time he would not rather her, time slowed down as she stood behind Zoro, arms raised blocking the marine from harming her friend and soon enough Nami felt the blade plunge deep into her chest. She watched the horror flick through the eyes of this man realising he had gotten the wrong person.

Everyone had stopped, eyes upon Nami and the marine, the swordsman turned around to only watch as the marine pulled his blade out of Nami's chest, watching her fall to the ground with the red stain growing in size. He could not rip his eyes off her, Zoro had no voice nor could he hear but he knew the others would of shouted her name.

She wasnt moving nor when Chopper got to her.

He shook with so much rage as he turned to the marine, all Nami had wanted to do was find some treasure, spend the sunny day with her family on an adventure. Bowing his head down, all he wanted to was see her smile not the image of her dead corpse, that gaping wound forever burnt into his mind.

An icy chill ran through everyone.

Something had change, they all felt it, the bloodlust rolling off Zoro like nothing before. His head was still bowed down however he moved his swords to his side, his grip turning his knuckles white then he brought his head up quickly.

The whole room felt like the air had been taken away, everyone felt like they were going to suffocate as the rage and hatred oozed from Zoro, his eyes hard and darken black, the shadows around seemed to come alive attaching themselves to him, creating an illusion of a monster rather than the man who once stood there but a demon.

One blink. One sudden move.

 _ **Drip drip**_

He had moved quick with his blades in hand, quicker than anyone had seen before, it was like Zoro had become the wind itself. All Luffy and the others could do was watch as their friend brutally murder the marines, making them suffer painful deaths, the walls and floors of the room becoming red from all the blood. Not a single marine was left standing, head from toe he was covered in their blood, rage still flowing in his veins as he stood there.

The screams of the marines still echoed the room, their souls haunting the room.

It had made Chopper and Usopp run for their lives hearing it all, desperate to make sure they did not lose their dearest friend Nami. No one could say anything as Zoro put his blades away, turning around with his head bowed down, the swordsman passed Luffy and the other three.

He had nothing to say.

No longer a man but a Demon.

Once he was gone from the room, Luffy turned to the others and nodded, soon enough they followed behind Zoro back to the ship to hear the news about their navigator. Arriving to the ship, they waited out on the deck for the news from Chopper, it was Usopp who had told them that he hadnt seen Zoro yet and that made them worry a bit but Luffy knew there was nothing they could do for the swordsman in the state he was in.

It wasnt till later that Chopper had come out saying that Nami would be fine, needed a lot of rest and sleep. They were thrilled nothing had happened to her and they wanted to see their friend but Chopper shook his head, saying she needed to sleep and no noise, they were fine with that and went on about to leave the island.

Robin wanted to move to Chopper as the doctor looked back to the door, like he was keeping a secret from them and she could guess what it was.

 _ **Drip**_

There in the dark of the medical bay, Nami lay sleeping, her chest bandage up. On her right was the figure of a demon, the swordsman stood there looking at her before he sat down close to her bed, he placed his bloodied hand on the cover.

Guilt washing over him.

He was taken back when he felt her slip a hand into his, looking up from his head bowed down, Zoro could see her eyes open and a smile upon her face before she fell back to asleep.

 _'Its ok'_

Was what her smile sent and Zoro felt himself relax a little but he was still angry, no one should of been able to lay a hand on her and vowed that he would never let anyone or anything touch her again.

She was his deity, queen

Protecting her no matter the cost.

He her demon to destroy those in their path.


End file.
